


Phone Calls

by Over_Blackout



Series: God Damnit Bro: The Chronicles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shut the fuck up Bro.' He snaps back, one hand sliding reluctantly off your hip and into the back pocket of his jeans. He checks the caller ID and rolls his eyes, flicking his thumb across the screen.</p><p>'Egbert.' Dave growls.  'This had better be a fucking life or death situation. Like meteors crashing out the fucking sky and smashing into your thick, nerd glasses cuz I swear to <em>god</em> if it's not I am gonna strangle you with one of your Dad's fancy-'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls

The bass drops _perfectly;_ you feel it reverberate round your ribcage and you relax back into your mattress, arms curved up over your head. It feels good, muscles loose and easy under the spell of the beat. Your eyelids slip closed, bright sparks dancing behind them, pulsing in time to the music.

You feel him enter your room, moving into the wide circle of your attack zone but you make no move to acknowledge him. You feels him stalk up to the edge of your bed, it moves when he steps on it. The springs shift beneath his weight, you open you eyes and he is kneeling over you, arms braced either side of your head; he meets your gaze for moments, then intentionally drags it down the length of your body and biting his lip. Dave looks really fucking good in the dim light of your room. 

You lay beneath him, arms above you still, making no move to stop him when he unplugs your headphones. his palm rests against your cheek holding your face steady as he leans down to kiss you. Jesus, he is almost as big as you now, he might be taller soon. But you could still kick his ass. 

Probably.

He kisses you expertly – he knows all your weaknesses – the little sensitive spot behind your top front teeth, the way the tip of his tongue flicks against yours and when he sucks your tongue into his mouth you suppress the shudder that runs through you. It's messy and imprecise and _so freaking hot._

You can tell he wants control tonight. That's fine with you. More than fine. Fanfuckingtastic actually. You kiss him back, returning his little bites and nips and drawing little breathy sounds from Dave. Hells yeah. He breaks away, saliva shiny on his lips, and dives down to mouth under your jaw, sucking and biting down your neck and you bare it for him, exposing more skin for attention. Fuck that feels good. 

You can feel him smirk. He sucks a bruise right over your pulse point, it makes you gasp. He sucks it until it is over sensitive and sparking; nerves raw under your skin making your groan and roll your neck. He pulls back to admire his work which is probably a nice dark purple. You can feel your blood move under it. The little shit. He know you have a DJ job tomorrow and now you have to cover that up or get questioned. Fuck.

Then Dave bites down at the junction where your shoulder meet your neck and suddenly you do not give a flying monkey-fuck about tomorrow. You fingers clench in the pillow above you when his hands move down, pushing up your wife beater and running his hands up your sides, tracing small circles around your nipples with his fingertips. You shudder under him. Dave is a fucking tease. 

He presses light open mouth kisses down your chest, pushing your top way up so it is rucked up around your armpits, then swipes his tongue over one of you nipples. You moan and arch up, hands coming down to clutch onto Dave's shoulders. Your eyes close when he nibbles, stupid porno sounds escaping you lips and you try to hold them in but Dave is _very_ good at what he is doing.

He runs his hand down one of your thighs, pushing it out and you part your legs for him, opening them up so he can settle in between. You both groan when your erection grind together. He palms your boner through your jean, squeezing the engorged flesh and you moan into the touch canting your hips up. He reaches for the buttons with his other, undoing them, slipping his hand inside to stroke you through your boxers. Blond hair tips across his forehead as he leans down to kiss the skin at the very top of trousers, licking a path up your snail-trail. Jesus fuck that is hot.

A buzzing interrupts cuts through the sucking sound of Dave's lips and the stupid gasps you are making, followed by a mix that Dave and Rose did made together – Derse Dreamers? You think that was what they called it? It's Dave's ringtone. Dave stops and sighs against your abs, his face is _priceless._ Oh you _have_ to mess with him now. Even if you are fucking horny.

'You butt is vibrating' You tell him, watching him lift his head to glare at you. Irate Dave is hilarious.

'Shut the fuck up Bro.' He snaps back, one hand sliding reluctantly off your hip and into the back pocket of his jeans. He checks the caller ID and rolls his eyes, flicking his thumb across the screen.

'Egbert.' Dave growls. Hmm that's kinda hot. 'This had better be a fucking life or death situation. Like meteors crashing out the fucking sky and smashing into your thick, nerd glasses cuz I swear to _god_ if it's not I am gonna strangle you with one of your Dad's fancy-'

You hear a tinny, hurried version of John's voice on the other end of Dave's phone. Sounds fairly important.

Dave sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

'Yeah. Yeah. I got it. Shut up. I'll be there in 20 minutes.' He ends the call and his head thumps down on your chest. You idly stroke his hair, his fringe is getting quite long, it needs cutting soon.

'God I hate my bestfriend.' He mumbles into your skin. 'John is stuck at the shopping center in town, his scooter broke and now he needs a lift. I hate that fucking bike. I told him it was a rusty piece of shit. This is clearly because the universe doesn't want me to get laid.' That last sentence makes you snicker.

He raises his head and looks at you.

'I need to borrow the truck.'

You grin at him. 

'The keys are on the side in the kitchen' you say, squeezing your thighs around him and bucking up, stroking one hand down his chest, slipping it under the bottom of his shirt.

'B-Bro' he groans, grinding against you, 'Jesus, god stop, I want you so bad. Fuck you and your shitty scooter John. God I wanna fuck you so much.' 

You release your hold on him then and he drags himself up, off your bed; his eyes glued to you until he is at your bedroom door. The urge to mess with him a little bit more is too much to resist. 

You suck two fingers into your mouth, running your tongue along their length and stroke them down your chest, further and further down until they stop over your aching boner. You writhe up a little into the touch, putting on a show for Dave. You want to fix the image in his head.

He takes three step back into your room before he catches himself. 

'Fuck you,' he shoots, trying to glare and failing miserable. You smirk at him.

'If you want. Just don't take too long, I might start by myself if you aren't quick' You tell him, flexing your fingers slightly.

Dave absconds outta your apartment fast than you have ever seen him move before. God, he is adorable. You won't start without him, but its fun to plant the thought in his brain as he is driving to pick up John. You wonder how he will hide his boner.

You grope around for your headphones and plug them back in. Settling back into your pillows and waiting. 

34 minutes (34? wow he must have driven fast) later the door slams open and Dave is in your room and on you like a hurricane.

Hell yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY I TRIED I AM SO BAD SORRY


End file.
